U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,109 to Bull and U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,090 to Lillelund et al. disclose manually-driven centrifugal drying devices that are hand-cranked by a handle that is integrated with the lid assembly and oriented for a direction of movement in a plane parallel with the lid assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,883 to Mulhauser discloses a manually-driven centrifugal drying device with a handle that is oriented for movement perpendicular to the lid assembly, but the mechanism does not provide leverage to attain rapid movement of the spinner. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0144257 to Cheng et al. discloses a manually-driven centrifugal drying device with a pull-cord drive that generates leverage but is oriented for movement not perpendicular to the lid assembly.